


Dating Supergirl

by Melime



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Humor, Sexual Content, Silly, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Lena and Kara act inappropriately at a corporate party.





	Dating Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Namorando a Supergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791273) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #009 - texts from last night.
> 
> (217):  
> Until you find your self finger banging supergirl in the middle of the dance floor while her friends are passing around for luigi mustache for a photo op, YOU HAVE NOT HIT MY LEVEL

After a while, all of these parties started to look alike. Honestly, Lena got tired of them about a month into being adopted, when she had to play the role of the perfect daughter. She thought it would be different once she was the one hosting the parties, as that would give her more control, but they were still as boring as they always were. Well, at least they were boring before she managed to convince Kara to come along with her.

At first, Kara would only come when there was a threat to Lena’s life, so she could keep her safe. That is, so that Supergirl could protect her. And there was absolutely no connection between Kara and Supergirl, none whatsoever. It was adorable how Kara actually thought that they glasses helped conceal her identity. After all, they were just glasses, it’s not as if they did anything to change her amazing looks. Plus, there was the fact that she definitively took those off to sleep, so the fact that she thought Lena hadn’t connected the dots would be offensive if it weren’t so adorable. Anyway, allowing Kara to keep her secret was worth it just to see Supergirl’s face the first time they saw each other after having sex, she actually missed the window when trying to fly out of Lena’s office, although thankfully not with enough force to break the wall.

Kara was so sweet and innocent, and the joy of Lena’s life was to get her to leave her shell. She would never force her, never push her, just gently nudge her, ever so slowly. It produced great results, like that party where no one could find either of them for twenty minutes and she pretended she didn’t notice that Kara used her heat vision to open the door to that deposit. For someone who tried so hard to keep her identity a secret even from the people closest to her, Kara was really careless about using her powers to make her life easier. It was a good thing Lena’s mother never cared about anyone she was dating, because if she had looked at her for more than two seconds, Supergirl would be in trouble.

The plans she had for that night were a bit bold, but she thought Kara was ready for her to take that step. The party was almost over, most of the guests had left, and the ones that were still there were too drunk to notice anything that was going on around them. Even the friends Kara had brought along were way past intoxicated, playing a game with some of the props that were distributed in the party. The Luigi mustache maybe? They kept taking pictures with it as if it was the funniest thing in the world, which just proved how much alcohol they had taken.

It was a costume party fundraiser to help build a new wing at the Central City General Hospital or something like that, her public relations department planned the whole thing. At least it was something different, and any break from the monotony of these parties was a good thing. Lena had gone as Supergirl, and Kara nearly had an aneurism when she saw her, which wasn’t exactly the reaction she was expecting, but it was still a good one. Lena could barely wait the day Kara would come to tell her the big secret, only so she could say she had known it all along.

Lena had tried to convince Kara to come as Supergirl, actually, but Kara finally decided on nurse Chapel, which was almost as good, because it also came with a short skirt. A really short shirt, that was lifted even higher when she sat down.

Lena had her hand high on Kara’s thigh for something like half an hour before she decided to slowly move her fingers higher, under the hem of the skirt, which got her a whisper of “What are you doing?”.

Lena smiled, leaning in closer to whisper against Kara’s ear. “Will you relax? No one will notice anything. And this isn’t that much different from being inside a closet with people ten feet away from us.”

It was a bit of a gamble. Kara could go along with it, or she could let her embarrassment win and push Lena away. At least Lena had a clear conscience, since she knew Kriptonians weren’t affected by alcohol and so there was nothing impairing Kara’s ability to make decisions. Lena might be kinky and more than willing to attack Kara’s innocence, but she would never want to do anything that Kara didn’t want to, nor would she want consent to be given in any dubious form.

For a long moment, Lena kept her hand there, just below the hem, waiting for Kara’s response. She wouldn’t move unless Kara was on board with it. This wasn’t just about doing what Lena wanted, but about making Kara feel good.

“Fine, but you better be careful,” she said finally, looking around to make sure that no one was looking at them, already blushing in advance, which only made her more adorable.

That was exactly what Lena was waiting for. Any party that ended with her fingering Supergirl in front of investors had to be the best one in history.

Later, she would take out her phone and bring her brother’s contact information, typing a message to him. ‘Until you find yourself finger banging supergirl in the middle of the dance floor while her friends are passing around for luigi mustache for a photo op, YOU HAVE NOT HIT MY LEVEL’. She laughed, that would make him lose his mind, even though he would probably not believe her. It was a shame he was in jail, they used to tease each other when they were younger, and she wished things hadn’t turned out the way they did. She deleted the text, it wasn’t as if he would be able to read that anyway.


End file.
